<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rotten cucumber by toukicchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569291">rotten cucumber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi'>toukicchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Gen, Ishida Kiyondo is an alter, Out of Character, Rape, lower case, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tags for TW</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rotten cucumber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lets play a game : which parts of this story are 100% fictional, based on authors life and based in canon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ishimaru toranosuke taught ishimaru kiyotaka never to say bad words, a bad word to toranosuke is also genitalia, kiyotaka was not allowed to say or even think those words.</p><p>toranosuke was dead. in the ground dead because some men had killed him and kiyotakas mom, ishimaru shizuka was his moms name and he hated her.</p><p>shizuka was mean, not meaner than toranosuke but mean. kiyotaka won't think about her. shizubaka.</p><p>toranosuke was dead and takaaki was not handling it well, takaakis dad died and kiyotaka couldn't feel anything but pleasure, he was glad to see that genius bastard in the floor.</p><p>takaaki was having a rough time, he carried his gun around alot more and even threatened kiyotaka once by holding the gun to his head and ordering him to "frick off" as kiyotaka kindly cencored it.</p><p>kiyotaka peeked into toranosukes old room, it was a mess of blood and dust, he hadn't cleaned since the drama.</p><p>takaaki got worse, holding the gun to his own head and basically forcing kiyotaka to talk him out of it when kiyotaka was only 7, he couldn't do it and takaaki put his finger on the trigger and shot, by whatever luck kiyotaka has, it jammed.</p><p>takaaki fell to the floor and sobbed when it jammed and kiyotaka could only stare as the stress hit him like a truck.</p><p>"god- kiyo, i'm so-" fricking "-sorry, i'm so so sorry."</p><p>takaaki sobbed, wiping his eyes so hard they bruised and made him look like a cool panda. takaaki wasn't a bad guy though... right?</p><p>kiyotaka lived hell and loved hell, he stuck by his dad 24/7 and even missed a single day of school because takaaki was hungover again, his career was on a single line left and kiyotaka feared they would go homeless if he didn’t do his job.</p><p>takaaki has another episode, he's all crazy now, he didn’t turn up home one day and kiyotaka sobbed fearing he had died, he was out with friends spending the little money he has.</p><p>kiyotaka was hungry but there was no food in the fridge or cabinets, he chews his cheek and sleeps off the hunger pain when he can, school lunch is alright, it doesn't sooth his hunger but at least it's free food he can bring home for takaaki to eat.</p><p>takaaki bawled his eyes out when the heat got cut, kiyotaka grabbed his small blanket from his room and wrapped it around his father, shivering as he did. takaaki never gave the blanket back kiyotaka wrapped his thin pillowcase around his body when he slept.</p><p>takaaki attacked kiyotaka and then kiyotaka got taken away by a group called "cps", he didn’t know what it stood for.</p><p>"i'm not-" fricking "-delusional!-" fricking "-let go of me you son of a-!" female dog "kiyotaka is safe with me! he always-" fricking "has!" his father screamed at the people holding him down so he wouldn't try to grab kiyotaka again and bruise him even more.</p><p>the car ride home to his new house was long, aparently it was far away from where takaaki would be staying and he couldn't visit for his and takaakis safety.</p><p>his new foster-home was actually really good, he got food and nobody bullied him, he even had a nice new foster-sister named akagi yohko, yohko let him have her legos and even helped him with all the bruises he had.</p><p>there was a foster-mom and dad too, they were really kind to eachother and didn’t hate kiyotaka for just living, they got him an i-pad and he was inlove with how futuristic it looked!</p><p>they had a chair he could spin on and it was alien to the ishimaru, he couldn't spin it for too long though, it would break if he did that and he didn’t want to cause more trouble. </p><p>while the parents and yohko were asleep, he spun on the chair so long and then it stopped and wouldn't move no matter how hard he pushed it, he hid under their table the entire night and silently cried when he heard them wake up and find the broken chair. </p><p>they didn’t hit or kick him when they found him and he admitted, yohko pet his hair while the parents assured him it was no big deal. </p><p>"we're going to ireland for our honey moon, you can't come, sorry kiyo." the foster-mom said, "why can't i go too?" kiyotaka asked, "it's just for us and we're not allowed to take you anywhere." the foster-dad said</p><p>kiyotaka never saw yohko again, not did he ever see his foster-mom and dad again. he was sent to this big, dusty house after they left.</p><p>he hated the second home, they didn’t feed him and locked him in his room, he had to drink tap water while everyone was asleep, he didn’t have a window in his room either. </p><p>he had another foster-sister, although this one was much more... cruel. her name was something something misaki, they never used last names for eachother, the foster-dad would called kiyotaka fat and misaki would laugh.</p><p>the foster-dad didn’t let him eat and hit the foster-mom who just tired her best.</p><p>the dad came into kiyotakas room at night when nobody else was awake and grabbed him. </p><p>the dad pulled out his "cucumber" (as toranosuke liked to put it before he... y'now.) and put it on kiyotakas face, kiyotaka had to lick it if he wanted food.</p><p>the dad went further, putting his "cucumber" in kiyotakas mouth and down his throat, the 7 year old could only choke and gag as it rubbed his throat raw.</p><p>before too long, there was "ice cream" coating his mouth but the dad wouldn't stop, instead grabbing kiyotakas hair and forcing him to take it over and over.</p><p>it lasted hours with different posistions and different "power dynamics", in one, kiyotaka was the adult and the dad was the child, kiyotaka curled his lip in disgust but went along with it.</p><p>it was 9 pm when it had started and now it was 8 am, kiyotaka was exausted, heart pounding into his chest with every sick thrust of the father.</p><p>it was finally over at 9 am, kiyotaka was invited to breakfest, he was all sweaty and gross and they made sure he knew how dirty and disgusting he was.</p><p>kiyotaka thinks a part of him cracked that day, it called itself "ishida kiyondo", it was alot harsher than kiyotaka, ishida opted to block everything out and do whatever he could to save kiyotaka.</p><p>the dad grabs kiyotakas hair and screams at him how useless he is and how he wishes he had died instead of toranosuke. </p><p>it was only 4 weeks but it felt like eternity in that hell hole. </p><p>kiyotaka could go back home now, takaaki was better and had started taking meds when he could, ishida didn’t trust takaaki.</p><p>kiyotaka swallowed hard on the way back home, his arms hurt from the times the dad would try to break his arms, his legs hurt from the times the dad would force him in uncomfortable posistions, his neck hurt from all the "kinky" choking, his back hurt and everything in the crotch hurt.</p><p>takaaki tried to hug kiyotaka when he got back home but kiyotaka just cried. </p><p>touch is bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad and filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy filthy kiyotaka was filthy and bad and filthy and bad. </p><p>kiyotaka was 8 now. his birthday didn’t feel like a birthday, it was more of a small very very small party with a single cupcake to celebrate that he survived.</p><p>someday kiyotaka will go back outside and see him okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bestfriend hold the camera, douggie hype me up</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>